Junghope Hopekook (drabble)
by Kim Hyojoon
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot khusus junghope / hopekook Bisa jadi berisi GS, BxB, Brothership, etc. Saran : tak suka maka pergilah just kidding


**For You**

Nb: jungkook seme, jhope uke

Sebuah cafe tampak ramai pengunjung di minggu pagi yang cerah ini, banyak kalangan yang datang hanya untuk menikmati sarapan di café tersebut. Para pekerja café tampak sibuk dari bagian dapur hingga pelayanan. Café tersebut selalu dipadati pengunjung, cafe tutup di sore hari karena itu memang jadwal tetap café tersebut.

Sore pun datang menyisakan pemilik café dan dua orang pekerja café yang ada disana.

"Kalian telah bekerja keras hari ini, kalian bisa pulang sekarang"

"Ne hyung kami pulang dulu" seru Jimin yang sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang karna hari ini ia memiliki urusan lain.

"Tapi …"

"Kau tenang saja hoseok~a aku yang akan menutup café. Kau dan Jimin pulang lah"

"Ne kami pulang dulu Yesung hyung"

Hoseok dan Jimin berpisah di pertigaan jalan dekat café karna rumah mereka beda arah. Hoseok merasa ia akan mampir ke supermarket karna bahan dapur di apartemennya sedang kosong. Di supermarket Hoseok belanja ini itu, setelah itu ia pulang.

 **Drrt drrt~**

Hoseok merasa handphonenya bergetar ia melihat terdapat notifikasi pesan masuk. Hoseok membuka dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa pengirimnya. Hoseok buru-buru membalas dan memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke saku karna saat ini ia sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya.

Klek~

"Hah lelahnya.. ah ya apa dia sudah membalas ya?"

'Hyungie'

Read 'Ne'

'I miss you so bad'

Hoseok terkekeh membaca balasan di handphonenya.

Read 'Nado bogoshipeo'

'Hyung baru pulang kerja?'

Read 'Ne, aku baru saja sampai di apartemen'

'Nanti malam kau ada acara?'

'Ani, wae?'

'Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7. Jadi bersiap-siaplah'

'Mau kemana?'

'Kau akan tau nanti Hyungie'

"Aish selalu saja tidak mau memberi tahuku akan kemana" Cemberutnyanya.

 **Ting Tong~**

Suara bel menghentikan kegiatan sang pemilik apartement itu. Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Jungkook yang sudah datang padahal jam belum menunjukkan angka 7. Jungkook langsung saja memasuki apartemen Hoseok. Sebelum Hoseok melontarkan pertanyaan Jungkook sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sengaja datang lebih awal, bogoshipoyo chagi" Jungkook memeluk Hoseok sayang. Ia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan kekasihnya itu.

"Eish kau ini"

15 menit berlalu kini Hoseok telah siap, mereka pun pergi menuju tempat yang sudah direncanakan Jungkook. Selama perjalanan Jungkook sering melirik Hoseok, ia kagum dengan kecantikan Hoseok malam ini. Hoseok sampai dibuat malu karna dari tadi Jungkook sering meliriknya dengan tatapan itu.

"Kookie jangan lakukan itu, fokuslah kedepan saat menyetir"

"Bagaimana aku bisa focus jika ada seorang malaikat disebelahku"

"Eii.." wajahnya memanas, Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia benar-benar senang sekaligus tersipu malu jika Jungkook sudah bertingkah seperti itu.

Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah taman. Hoseok turun saat Jungkook membukakan pintu untuknya. "Kenapa kita kesini?" bukannya menjawab Jungkook malah tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Hoseok. Mereka berjalan disekitar taman dan menuju ke sebuah pinggiran danau yang berada cukup dekat dengan taman itu.

Hoseok terkejut melihat taman itu diubah menjadi …..

"kapan kau menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Duduklah dulu"

Sebuah alunan music klasik yang menambah kesan romantic malam itu.

"Kau tak perlu tau Hyung" Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan Hoseok lalu ia bersimpuh dengan satu kaki. Hoseok terkejut ia menatap balik Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh dengan ketulusan disana.

Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dongker, ia membukanya dan menyodorkannya pada Hoseok,

"Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku Jung Hoseok?"

Hoseok menatap lekat mata Jungkook, ia mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Jungkook memasang cincin tersebut di jari manis Hoseok, lalu ia berdiri dan Hoseok juga memasang cincin lain yang berada di kotak itu di jari manis Jungkook.

Jungkook memeluknya dan Hoseok membalas pelukan Jungkook. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Kecupan turun ke mata kanan lalu ke mata kiri. Lalu turun lagi ke hidung, turun lagi ke pipi kanan lalu pipi kiri. Setelah itu turun ke dagu terakhir naik ke bibir. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya menempel kini jadi lumatan tanpa tuntutan apalagi nafsu.

Di balik semak-semak agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua terdengar suara bisik-bisik, namun suara itu tidak sampai ditelinga mereka berdua.

"Aigooo manis sekali. Apa kau akan melamarku semanis itu Namjoonie"

"Aku pastikan itu sayang"

"Taehyung~a" Jin melihat Taehyung ngeri karna sejak tadi ia menampilkan smirk jahatnya.

"Kau melamun?"

"aishh kau merusak lamunanku Hyung"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Namjoon juga heran apa yang dilamunkan Taehyung sejak tadi.

"Aku sedang mengatur rencana bagaimana caranya aku merebut Jimin dari yoongi hyung, dan aku akan melamarnya lebih manis dan lebih hebat dari Jungkook"

"astaga"

Namjoon cengo dan Seokjin tepuk jidat mendengar Taehyung yang mulai tidak waras. Karena Jimin adalah saudaranya sendiri, meski bukan saudara kandung.

 **end**


End file.
